Dance or DARE
by LittleRonnikins202
Summary: Ron singing, dancing...flirting? Boy, how Hogwarts has changed...


Well, I was just pretty much really bored when I wrote this. A song inspired me to write this. I'll let you all know, or you shoul pretty much by the title...But if anyone were to know what song it is, let me know. . But I'll just let you all skip on to the story now, rather than me just ranting. Anyway, hope you like it! R/R, Please! (( It's pretty much a one shot, really! ;; ))

P.S. sorry if Ron iscompletely out of character, but it's my story...

Title: Dance or DARE

Session 1: _Let the games being_

" Ron! What in the world do you think you're doing! "

Hermione exclaimed. She, personally thought he was acting like a complete fool. Though at the look of Harry's face, he was obvioulsly enjoying it. He was laughing so hard that his face was a tomato red color, and the poor boy could hardly breathe.

" I'm dancin', bay-bey! "

He said while standing in the great hall, his robe off, shirt untucked and rolled up at the arms. He was in a pretty good mood right now, and decided to let the others know. He had his usual breakfast of chocolate frogs, which seemed to only increase his rate of hyperness. He shook those thin hips, and twirled his head, those orange locks shaking wildly.

" Jump with them all and move it, Jump back and forth, It feels like you were there yourself, work it out..."

He proclaimed while moving his arms now while still shaking of what little he had. Hermione's face had turned a deep red as she looked down, trying not to laugh...well...not too much anyway. Once this Weasley's song was over, he gave a sigh along with a 'Woo'. He sat down and ran his fingers through those locks now, looking to Harry while laughing faintly.

" Go on, Harry. You can swallow now. "

He said with that grin still hanging. The jet-black haired man was in the middle of eatin while Ronald had decided to begin to break dance. Hermione looked to Ron and shook her head.

" Sometimes I just do not understand you, Ronald. "

She said smiling. She was clearly joking, and let him know it. Though Ron knew he was crazy, he liked to prove it sometimes. Harry had finall caught his breath and decided to finish consuming his food.

" Thanks...for that...Ron..."

He stated just a bit breath taken. Ron grinned and rose his hand.

" Anytime, Harry. "

He said sarcastically. It amused him to see his friends give him so much attention. Though some were not only amused, it annoyed them. He didn't mind what-so-ever. By this time, he was already used to the Bertie botts beans being pelted at him. Today, he had gotten lucky.

" Now that you've finally calmed yourself, Ron. What do you suppose we do? "

She asked curiously. The trio was currently on Christmas vacation, and were very much happy for it. The red headed Weasley shrugged his shoulders now, looking to Harry. Though the famous Harry Potter was too busy finishing his breakfast, rather than Ronald being too distracted by food. Ron gave chuckle and deicded to rest for the given moment.

-x-

The three now wandered out onto Hogwarts grounds. Ron grinned.

" Yes! Another performance, though, for the ladies. "

He smirked devilishly. There were some women by the fountain, that he would so happily love to strut his stuff infront of. He took a lead at the fountain, and stood at the edge. It took him a few times, though he managed to turn a bird into a boom box, and let the area fill with the rythem 'DARE' by Gorillaz. He started to stomp his feet gracefully, and then casually move those hips. He recieved a few giggles, and some grins. Though, some walked away a bit angered by being distracted from their studies.

" He's crazy..."

Hermione complained, though that smile was eventually upon her face. She loved when the man was like this.

" You've gotta love it though. "

Harry said, laughing some. He was definitely getting a kick from his friends show. Ron still kept the dance going until he eventually got one of the ladies to step up and dance with him. He danced close to her, but not too close. After the song ended, he bowed to the woman and smiled casually. Running his hand through his hair attractively. The girl smiled and blushed faintly, jumping down. She then grabbed her books and made her way off with her friends, while they whispered to eachother and giggled. They were obviously amused. Ron then jumped down and had gotten the end of his pants leg stuck on the uneven gravel on the fountain and had fallen right on his face. Harry and Hermoine blinked, though quickly rushed to his side.

" Ron! Are you alright! "

Hermione said quickly. Though before she could even place her hand on his arm, he shot up.

" They didn't see that, did they? "

He said brushing himself off briskly, and pulling his shirt down some, and patting the dirt off his pants.

Harry laughed some and shook his head, giving him a response. Hermoine just sighed, looking at him pathetcally.

" You really need to brush up on your exits, Ronald. "

Hermione said as-a-matter-of-factly. She always hated when he tried to flirt with other girls. It just bothered her. Though, whether she knew it or not. Both the men could tell of this, sometimes. Ecspecially Harry. Ronald now placed his arm around both of their shoulders and walked off into the distance, just taking a random walk while telling them what his game plan would be for tommorow. This would be interesting...

-x-

And there you have it. Session 1 of my one shot " Dance or DARE ". I hope you liked it! .


End file.
